creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Smith's 2018 Season
Leonard Smith's 2018 Season Records Youngest World Group singles rubber First Round, 2018 Great Britain Vs USA, 14 years, 233 days Youngest ATP Match Winner Wimbledon Championships 2018, First Round, Vs Roger Federer, 15 years, 6 days Youngest Grand Slam Finalist Wimbledon Championships 2018, 15 years, 29 days Youngest to 2 Grand Slam Finals US Open 2018, 15 years 81 days Youngest Top 20 15 years 82 days Youngest Winner Of a Singles Davis Cup Rubber Davis Cup, 2018 Semi-finals, Vs Australia, 15 years, 87 days Youngest 3 time Tournament Finalist Next-generation ATP Finals, 15 years 146 days Youngest Winner of a ATP Tournament Next-generation ATP Finals, 15 years 147 days old. = List of Matches = Davis Cup First Round: Men's Singles: Leonard Smith Vs Jared Donaldson, 5;7, 7:5, 5:7, 7:5, 10:12 Men's Doubles: Leonard Smith and Bryan Oakwell Vs Bob Bryan and Mike Bryan, 6:3, 7:6 (11:9), 3:6, 6:4. Wimbledon Gentleman's Singles First Round, Leonard Smith Vs Roger Federer: 7:5, 6:4, 7:5 Second Round, Leonard Smith Vs Kevin Anderson: 6:4, 6:4, 6:4 Third Round, Leonard Smith Vs Rafael Nadal: 6:1, 6:0, 6:0 Fourth Round, Leonard Smith Vs Kyle Edmund: 6:3, 6:2, 6:4 Quarterfinals, Leonard Smith Vs John Isner, 6:1, 6:1, 6:3 Semi-finals, Leonard Smith Vs Bryan Oakwell: 7:6 (34:32), 6:7 (101:103), 6:7 (99, 101), 7:5, 55:53 Finals, Leonard Smith Vs Andy Murray: 7:5, 6:7 (21:23), 7:6 (9:7), 5:7, 39:37 Gentleman's Doubles Paired up with Bryan Oakwell, they were given a Wild Card Status after a fantastic 2017 Junior Year. They joined the best of 64 and went up against last year's winners Łukasz Kubot and Marcelo Melo, and won with a 6:0, 6:1, 6:2 result in just 44 minutes. Then they went up against Pierre-Hugues Herbert and Nicolas Mahut and won 6:2, 6:3, 6:1 result in just 55 minutes Then in the best of 16 they went up against Bob and Mike Bryan, and won 6:1, 6:1, 6:1 in just 49 minutes. Then they went up against Jay Clarke and Marcus Willis in the Quarterfinals, who they beat 6:0, 6:0, 6:0 in just 33 minutes. Next in the Semi-Finals, they went up against Ryan Harrison and Michael Venus, the result was 6:4, 6:4, 6:3, in 52 minutes. Finally in the Final, they faced Jamie Murray and Bruno Soares, and they won in 53 minutes with a score of 6:1, 6:0, 6:1. Leonard left Wimbledon with 1200 points in the Singles and 2000 in the Doubles making him 34th and joint 41st respectively. US Open Men's Singles Leonard went through qualifying rounds in 9 straight sets, even earning a golden set from q2. Best of 128 was up against Djokovic, won 6:2, 6:1, 6:3. Best of 64 was up against Stan Wawrinka and won 6:3, 6;2, 6:3. Best of 32 was up against Ryan Harrison, where he won 6:1, 6:0, 6:1 Best of 16 was up against Roger Federer again, whom he beat 6:0, 6:1, 6:2. In the Quarter Finals Bryan Oakwell was against Leonard and Leonard won after a 12 hour 30 minute match that was 7:5, 5:7, 7:5, 5:7 63:61 Leonard went up against Rafael Nadal whom he beat 6:0, 6:0, 6:0 in the Semi-Finals and finally went up against Andy Murray in the Finals, who beat him 6:2, 7:5, 4:6, 4:6, 5:7. Men's Doubles Round of 64, Leonard and Bryan went up against Alexander Zverev and MIshca Zverev, 6:2, 6:2, 6:2 Round of 32, Leonard and Bryan went up against Wildcard team John McNally and Jeffrey John Wolf, they won 6:0, 6:0, 6:0. In Round of 16, they went up against Mackenzie McDonald and Martin Redlicki. They won 6:0, 6:0, 6:0, with a Golden Set. Then in the Quarterfinals, they went up against Jamie Murray and Bruno Soares, who they beat, 6:1, 6:1, 6:0. Then in the Semi-Finals they went up against John Isner and Donald Young, whom they beat 6:1, 6:1, 6:2. In the Finals, they went up against Mike And Bob Bryan, whom they beat 6:1, 6:2, 6:3. Next Generation ATP Finals Round Robin: Leonard Smith Vs Andrey Rublev, 6:2, 6:2, 6:2 Leonard Smith Vs Denis Shapovalov, 6:1, 6:1, 6:1 Leonard Smith Vs Alexander Zverev, 6:4, 5:7, 7:6 (19:17), 5:7, 9:11 Semi-Finals, Leonard Smith Vs Taylor Fritz, 4:6 4:6, 6:4, 6:4, 6:3 Finals, Leonard Smith Vs Alexander Zverev, 5:7, 5:7, 7:5, 6:4, 58:56 ATP world Tour Finals Men's Doubles In the Round Robin Matches, Leonard and Bryan go up against: Bob and Mike Bryan, Henri Koniten and John Peers and John Isner and Donald Young. They won all 3 matches with scores of: 6:1, 6:2; 6:1, 6:1; 6:2, 6:1 respectively. Then in the Semi-Finals they went up against Pierre-Hugues Herbert and Nicolas Mahut whom they beat 6:1, 6:1. In the Finals they went up against Jamie Murray and Bruno Soares, and won 6:1, 6:1. = Matches = Davis Cup, First Round Singles Rubber Due to Andy Murray, Kyle Edmund, Leonard Smith and Bryan Oakwell winning the first 3 rubbers. The next two were just so younger members of the team could play. This lead to Leonard Smith playing his first ATP Level match, against Jared Donaldson, USA, (16). Set One: Set 2 Set 3: Set 4: Set 5: Wimbledon Championships First Round Leonard Smith Vs Roger Federer Set 1 Set 2: Set 3: Match Statistics Second Round Leonard Smith Vs Kevin Anderson Set One: Set 2: Set 3: Third Round Leonard Smith Vs Rafael Nadal Set One: Set 2: Set 3: Round Four Leonard Smith Vs Kyle Edmund Set One: Set Two: Set Three: Quarterfinals Leonard Smith Vs John Isner Set 1 Set 2: Set 3: Semifinals Leonard Smith Vs Bryan Oakwell Set One: Set Two Set Three: Set Four Set Five: Finals Andy Murray Vs Leonard Smith Set One: Set Two Set Three: Set Four: Set Five: Tournament Statistics US Open First Round Leonard Smith Vs Novak Djokovic Set One: Set Two: Set Three: Second Round Leonard Smith Vs Stan Wawrinka Set One: Set Two: Set Three: Third Round Leonard Smith Vs Ryan Harrison, 6:1, 6:0, 6:1 Set One: Set Two: Set Three: Fourth Round Leonard Smith Vs Roger Federer, 6:0, 6:1, 6:2 Set One: Set Two: Set Three: